gemstoneuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Danite
Danite is a Gemsona created by DanDaMiniFig. He was a "Homeworld Hybrid Experiment" that attended Gemsona University as a student. Danite is currently reformed as a human. Appearance Pre-Abduction Before Danite was abducted by Peridot for a Homeworld experiment (or even named Danite), he was named Daniel Rivera. He was (and is) average for a 14 year old's height while having a thin build. He has a unique buzz cut and full black irises. He wore a plain blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue and white basketball shoes. Daniel also has braces, colored blue and orange (or at times, silver). His skin is also tan. Post-Abduction After the events of the Homeworld experiment, Daniel (now Danite) appears the same as his Pre-Abduction appearance but with a Danite Gemstone on his left palm. Personality Danite is a witty, clumsy, friendly coward with a wide range of knowledge about the human life and Homeworld, compared to other students. Danite is easily flustered and overwhelmed when his plans fail, which can lead to him acting without thinking. Despite him being friendly, Danite has low self-esteem. During the Prom Event, Danite runs off and says the Prom Fiasco was all his fault even after Kunzite confess to him it wasn't entirely his fault. Danite can be very emotional at times. An example is the Prom Fiasco. He is also seen to be dramatic. During Danite's Shatter Event, he blames Scapolite he tried to shatter Danite with the mechanical dog he was given the previous day. Danite found some Gem Destabilizer energy within the mechanical dog, causing him to overreact and attack Scapolite. Events Prom Event (October 1st, 2015) Danite attended the prom and is very optimistic at arrival but due to the lack of Gems, Danite calls Kunzite where he is and becomes a bit impatient. With the arrival of Kunzite and a few Gems, the dance begins. Danite and Kunzite accidentally bump into each other and fuse. Kunzite tries out the fusion but Danite denies it and apologizing repeatedly. After some time, Kunzite realizes he is fused with a student, startling him and unfusing the both of them. Being the first time, Kunzite poofs in excitement, making Danite feel guilty and running off. Scapolite follows him. Danite, crying, forces to blame it on himself. Kunzite comes over and they try to comfort Danite. Danite walks away from the two. Scapolite asks Kunzite to "deal with Danite" while he goes back and resumes the prom, but in attempt to catch up with Danite, Kunzite falls down a flight of stairs and lands on pavement, causing his gem to crack and him to scream. Scapolite, pausing the party once again, comes to the rescue while Danite stood there in surprise. After Kunzite's gem is healed, he returns to Danite. Danite says he is going home, but Kunzite stops him and apologizes. Danite says "No, I'm sorry. You cracked your gem, the party stopped three times, you did something you weren't supposed to do, and it was because of me. I'm sorry. I forgive your apology, too." and leaves. Kunzite returns to the part with Scapolite and the other Gems. Meanwhile, Danite is under his bridge he calls "home" and contemplates about the prom. Kunzite and Scapolite end the prom by talking about the fiasco that evening. Later posts after the prom speculate everyone else thought it was a disaster. Fusion Event (October 10th, 2015) Danite does not attend nor is he mentioned during the duration of the event. This is possibly due to the events of the prom. Ambush Event (October 16th, 2015 It's the middle of class, the place shakes like an earthquake. Suddenly power goes out and looks of it ships start to be seen in orbit and gem warriors are seen marching torwards the university, Homeworld gems are attacking and alarms go off. Scapolite run in yelling "TOO ARMS! MAN THE CANNONS AND GET READY TO FIGHT!" The gems now charge, from my classroom boulders of sleek white stones are thrown hitting the ground. Turning into warriors charging back﻿﻿. Danite helps defend the university with his Barbed Wire Whip along with Scapolite and Anthracite. Danite then speculates the reason Homeworld Gems are attacking is because of him, revealing that Danite was a Homeworld experiment gone wrong. Rhodonite saves Danite by blocking the fusion from attacking Danite, but instead causes Rhodonite's gem to crack. Kunzite and Scapolite synchronize for their fusion dance while the others defend. After they fuse, Danite offers a three-way fusion between Anthracite and Rhodonite. After another successful fusion, the three see multiple warp pads outside the school. They all destroy the pads. After the fight, Scapolite bubble some gems after they all unfuse. Danite contemplates about a familiar Gem he saw warping. After the battle Homeworld Gem warriors were bubbled, anyone's gems that were cracked were fixed and fine. Scapolite walk around in the battlefield, picking up a few weapons and set them on display on the walls behind glass containers. The announcements starts. "For those who have fought and defended the school I'd like to thank you for fighting along side each other and pushing back the ones who thought who can defeat us, luckily some of us just poofed. Again thank you for fighting and on a side note the school has been damaged but not heavily enough that we need students van not go to school but a few classes will not be able to be used which will be "Fusion class", "Physics class", and "Weapons summoning and training class". They'll be taught in different rooms. Hope ya'll have an amazing rest of the year!" Halloween Event (October 31st, 2015) Danite does not attend this event for reasons unknown. Danite Event Part 1 (November 1st, 2015) During a mini-event, Scapolite hands Danite a house due to Danite's old "house" being a literal dump. The day after, a crossed Danite walks up to Scapolite with a dismantled mechanical dog and finds some Gem Destabilizer energy within the dog. Scapolite is confused and clueless, but Danite refuses to believe in Scapolite's confusion. They attack each other. Later on during the battle, Danite reveals that his gem is cracked due to the Gem Destabilizer energy. Danite starts glitching and gives Scapolite the only option to poof Danite. Without any intention, Scapolite strikes Danite's gem with his sword, causing Danite's gem to shatter. Scapolite immediately refuses the option and sobs with Danite's shards in hand.